Alone on a Valentine's Day
by Amancay
Summary: Betty is dateless on Valentine's Day, but instead of staying home alone feeling sorry about herself she decides to go out anyways... find out who ends up being her 'date' and why -Oneshot-for now


Title: Alone On a Valentine's Day  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Sele77  
Language: English, Rating: Fiction Rated: T  
Genre: General/Friendship/Romance  
Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Betty was seating on the couch, it had been an hour since her family took of f for their respective Valentine's Day dates,and she was feeling miserable.

Even though she repeated hundredths times to her family that she was 'going to be fine', that she had no problem in spending '_El día de los enamorados'_, as her papi called it, alone.

"yeah sure" she murmured while she picked the remote control and turned on the TV.

After zapping through all the available channels a few times, and seeing that in all of them there was some sort of 'Valentine's Special' or something, she decided to turn it off.

Because she was sure that '_Love Actually'_, '_Sleepless in Seattle_', or some other romance movie wasn't going to cheer her up

And help her forget that all the people she knew had a date, or could easily get one (thinking of Amanda) and even her almost-60 years old father had a date, "what a nightmare" she thought. While she couldn't prevent her mind from thinking that if she were still in her apartment she could have been invited by Jesse, but she discarded that thought immediately "i rather spend it alone, and not in the company of a self-centered musician that could probably had invented a 'Valentine's song' for the occasion and probably had it saved as a ringtone"She laughed at her own joke

**

Remembering that she hadn't had dinner yet, she stood up, went to the kitchen, and opened the fridge. As she found herself too lousy to cook, or even heat some remainings of the lunch in the microwave, she grabbed a cup of ice-cream, and was about to decide that that was going to be her meal.

But as she looked at her empty home she thought, while she put the ice-cream back in the fridge, "then I grab a box of Kleenex, sing along 'All by myself' and turn into Bridget Jone's, no way!"

Betty was going back to the living room when she spotted her laptop on the table, "I could always work, there is a lot of YETI stuff that I have to do" she thought, but before opening it a voice in her head said "it's for two weeks from now, you have got plenty of time, go find something else to do, something entertaining for a change, you've been working nonstop for the last weeks go out and do something!"

She grabbed her coat and decided to go to the city, she will find something to do there, besides she was going to needed to eat dinner eventually, even thought in that moment she felt that she had a brick on her stomach caused by the fact that: or in her house, or in the city she was going to eat alone while thousands of couples where probably having dinner, making out, or having sex.

But she was a 'attractive-strong-confident-businesswoman' and she could handle it perfectly, was her last thought as she closed the front door from the outside, and started walking in the dark night.

**

She exited the subway and strolled around for a while, looking through the windows into the restaurants and seeing couples holding hands and all the stuff couples do, when she found herself looking at the restaurant in which she was going to celebrate her last birthday with Henry but Charlie spoiled it, and Gio 'saved the day'. A lot of stuff happened in her professional and personal life she thought, "but not in the 'love life'" a voice bitterly remarked on her head

A male voice from inside the restaurant waked her out from her thoughts, it was Daniel, seating in the front,Betty could swear that was the same table she reserved for her birthday, and judging for the look in Daniel's face, apparently in this occasion he was the one who was stood up, and she was '_going to save the day?!' _

Before she could answer her own rhetorical question, Daniel called her again.

**

She approached his table to talk to him, but wasn't sure about what to say. Luckily he talked first "hey Betty, going to your Valentine's date?" he asked her even though he could easily guess that she was dateless, but thought that it could be rude to point that out

"kind of" she answered, not sure if she wanted to say that in her case her datewas herself.

Before he could say something else, nor that he knew what to, she said "i'll better keep going,otherwise i'll be more late than I already am", while she laughed inside: _I'm arriving late to the date with myself!, I really am pathetic _and also try to find the way of asking him if he was stood up, but with his next words he answered that

"Want me to give you a lift to the restaurant?" he said

She looked at him startled,_ oh My God! he was really stood up!, and now he wants to give me a ride to my non-existent date!, and I thought it was going to be a boring night. _

After a few seconds of searching what to answer Betty, who wanted to be sure that Daniel had been stood up, asked "but...what if Molly arrives and she doesn't find you?"

He remained silent for a while, then he looked at the table answered "she is not coming"

When she heard the confirmation of her original thoughts, she seated in the empty chair in front of him.

"Oh..." was the only thing she managed to say, and wasn't sure if it was right to ask why

When he saw that she took a seat he said " its ok Betty, you don't have to stay here, I'll take you to your date" he bitterly said

Betty after hearing that, bitted her lower lip and blushed "er...there is no problem, I'll stay here..." started saying but then thought, _how could you be so stupid! he is probably devastated and want to be alone, or with someone...better than you!_ "if you want me to,there is no one expecting me,but..." she stood up "I totally understand if you want to be alone"

Now he was the one startled, he supposed that Betty was dateless, and felt totally stupid when she told him that she wasn't, but listening to the confirmation of his previous thoughts shocked him.

Mainly because, if Betty lied about that, it could only mean that she didn't want him to know she was dateless and that that ashamed her.

When Daniel woke up from his thoughts he saw Betty, who took his silence as an ' I rather be alone but I don't know how to tell you that' answer, walking away from the table.

He stood up and grabbed her arm, causing her to turn, while he said "I heard that the cheese fondue here is excellent"

She laughed as she remembered that she ordered that in her last time there,_ too many coincidences_ she thought as she went back to the table and seated in the chair again.

_Apparently, this is not going to be a boring night at all_

Was their last thought before ordering the meal.


End file.
